Sweet Torture
by Cupid's Knight
Summary: Finn doesn't get that Rachel's not his girl anymore... Quinn promptly sets out to help him. Established Faberry, Quick friendship. Badass!Quinn
1. Helping Finn

First fanfic, please be nice.

This has girl-on-girl action, and G!P for Quinn. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, nor do I think they ever will be. They belong to Ryan Murphy, and I'm just borrowing them.**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Torture<strong>

Rachel Berry stood at her locker, thinking about the books she needed that morning. She didn't notice a person sneaking up behind her, until said person wrapped one arm tightly around her midsection, and the other hand went to cover her eyes.

Rachel felt warm breath on the side of her neck, and suddenly, a warm, wet tongue met the delicious column of her neck. A small moan escaped her lips, and her captor chuckled lightly.

_Wait __a __second... __I __recognize __that __laugh,_she thought

"Quinn, I demand you let me go this instant" she commanded, stomping her foot in the process. The arm wound around her quickly pulled her closer to the strong, toned body belonging to her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. A mischievous smirk made its way onto Rachel's face, and lightly, she ground her ass into the front of Quinn's jeans.

Her efforts were met with a breathy moan from her lover's lips, and a distinct twitch coming from the ex-blonde's pants. "Quinn," she purred, "does your friend wanna come out and play with me? My pussy has missed it so much" she emphasized by rolling her hips again, making the ex-Cheerio's breath hitch.

"Baby, don't start if you're not gonna finish. We're in the m-middle of the h-hallway..." anything else Quinn might have said was swallowed by the quiet groan that escaped the pink-haired girl's lips. Her hips bucked instinctively into Rachel's, Quinn's dick rubbing against the fabric of her boxers, making them both sigh.

Rachel turned in Quinn's embrace and was going to attach her lips to the other girl's, when a voice broke their trance. "Hey, Rach," none other than...

_Finn __fucking __Hudson...__I'm __going __to __castrate __you __and __feed __you __your __balls __for __breakfast _Quinn's murderous thoughts were pushed aside when she felt Rachel's hand grabbing her own, intertwining their fingers and giving her hand a light squeeze.

Quinn caught the last part of Rachel's rant. "...Quinn loves me, Finn, and she's my everything. True, her behavior in the past was everything but amiable, but I understand why she did what she did. She's explained it to me and I've forgiven her. So, please, stop pursuing me. We could be great friends, but not I'd you don't accept that I'm in a relationship with Quinn now." Finn's constipated look of confusion was tiring both girls, and by now Quinn was sporting a semi-hard cock that was quickly deflating. _Finn __Hudson, __you're __an __asshole __AND __a __cock __block... _Finn's voice brought her back to reality.

"She's just using you, Rachel! Why can't you see that? She hasn't changed, she still the same coldhearted bitch that showered you in slushies every single day since high school began. Why are you yelling at me when the only thing I've done is do what you wanted us to do? I ate that vegan shit that you gave me, listened to you whine and rant about something or another, and I still said nothing when you weren't putting out! In fact, you should be begging me to get back together, but Quinn has brainwashed you into thinking you're a dyke like her," Finn shouted.

At that moment, something inside Quinn snapped. If she was getting riled up when Finn started pointing out how Rachel's diet didn't work for him, how he zoned out when she spoke, and how she wasn't a slutty girlfriend, the homophobic slur just did her in. And her restraint and self-control were waving goodbye while sailing on a ship to Antarctica.

Her summer of kickboxing training, and tons of Cheerios practice with one Sue Sylvester, kicked in, and like lightning, she grabbed Finn's left shoulder with her right hand. With a quick movement of her feet, she swiped at his legs and pushed down on his shoulder making him fall down. She found the strength, from seemingly nowhere, to turn him onto his stomach. She grabbed both his hand in on of hers, quite a feat since his paws were massive, and placed her knee in the middle of his back, restraining him on the floor.

Rachel stood awestruck and completely turned on at her girlfriend's show of strength and agility. _Angry __Quinn __is __so __fucking __sexy_.

"Listen, Hudson. Rachel is MY girl. You had your chance and you wasted it. Now, I got my chance at making Rachel happy and YOU'RE NOT GONNA FUCK IT UP FOR ME!" She growled into his ear. She got off of him and reaching for Rachel's hand, she pulled the petite brunette toward her and crashed their lips together.

Quinn wasted no time in asking for entrance, and Rachel obliged, letting Quinn's warm and slippery organ into the wet cavern of her mouth. Their tongues met and brushed against one another, making them moan. Quinn pulled back, and lightly tugged at Rachel's bottom lip, nipping it before letting it go.

Finn's face was flushed; he was avoiding eye contact, and was mumbling under his breath. Quinn scowled and, shutting the locker, led Rachel away from the hallway and the bumbling oaf. They walked to Rachel's AP Trigonometry class, and once there, the badass brushed her lips against her girlfriend's softly, once, twice, before pulling back.

Smiling, and, giving her a last kiss on the forehead, she whispered against tan skin, "I'll take care of you later, supernova. I promise," she winked and walked away.

Rachel stared after her, biting her bottom lip. _What __a __stud,_ both girls thought.

As soon as Quinn had turned the corner, she pulled out her phone and texted Puck.

_**Q: Hey, Puckasaurus, I need ur help.**_

_**P: Sup, baby mama? How do u need me? ;)**_

_**Q: Puck, I'm srs. Meet me bhnd da bleachers ASAP!**_

Without waiting for his reply, Quinn made her way to the football field and their assigned meeting spot. A buzzing from her phone alerted her to a new text message. It was from Rachel. She smirked, chuckled and opened it.

_**R: You don't know how wet it made me to see you take down Finn like that. And how you acted so possessive of me. Mmm, I'm dripping wet, Quinn, and all my pussy wants right now is that big, thick, juicy cock of yours. I excused myself to the bathroom, because I couldn't concentrate on what Mrs. Hamilton was saying... All I could think about was your hard dick, pounding into me from behind...**_

Quinn didn't know what else the rest of the text said. Her dick was throbbing in her pants, fully erect and ready to piston away into a certain brunette's pussy. She could basically feel that wet, tight warmth enveloping her cock. But she had something else to do right at this second, so an image of Sue Sylvester clad in a leather bikini, mud wrestling with an equally-clad Coach Beiste served its purpose of calming her raging hormones down.

She saw Puck's mohawked head and knew that right now, her badass brother would help her out with what she had in mind. _Watch __out, __Finnept, __this __is __the __last __time __you __mess __with __my __girl. __I __can __take __your __shit, __but __Rachel __won__'__t __have __to __much __longer._ Quinn's eyes locked with Puck's and, smirking she went on telling him what she was thinking about doing.

* * *

><p>"QUINN! Would you please mind telling me where we're going?" Rachel's laughter rebounded around the empty halls of William McKinley high School. It was well after school had ended, but the pink-haired badass had talked her girl into staying just a little longer. Quinn hadn't explained her plan to Rachel, not knowing if her pint-sized diva would cooperate if she knew. <em>I'll explain once we're <em>_there_

"Shhh, I'm not sure if Coach Sylvester is still here. For all I know, she was raised by ninjas; that woman can appear out of thin air," Quinn looked around, and seeing the coast was clear, pulled Rachel towards the Cheerios' locker room. Trying the door, she found it unlocked. _Thanks, Puckster; I owe you __one_ she thought to herself, smiling. A muffled scream got the attention of both girls; Rachel's face showed apprehension, Quinn's showed malice. _Our guest of honor has been waiting_

Rounding the corner, they came upon a gagged, bound to a chair and blindfolded ogre... Oh, wait, no, it's just Finn.

Rachel looked at Finn then glared at her girlfriend, whose face showed frustration mixed with anger and regret. Rachel tugged at Quinn's hand pulling her to the farthest corner of the locker room. There she proceeded to tear her girlfriend a new one.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, explain yourself immediately! Why is Finn Hudson tied to a chair, gagged, and blindfolded? And when did you have time to do this?" she angrily whispered. Rachel's usual rambling and verbose vocabulary was cut short because of her shock at the situation.

"Listen to me, I can explain," Quinn implored. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, unknowingly pushing her breasts together and up, which garnered Quinn's attention straight away. Rachel cocked her eyebrow in an attempt to be as intimidating as her girlfriend had been when she ruled as Head Cheerio. _She looks adorable, with her eyebrow arched like that. It makes me want to kiss it, and her, until I die of oxygen deprivation, _Quinn mused.

She went back to her not-even-started explanation, "I just want to show him that I belong to you, and that you belong to me. That our relationship," she reached for her hands and held them in her own as she spoke, "is real. As real as the sun, and the moon, and the stars, and everything," she stopped, blushing lightly. "Besides, this way we kill three birds with one stone," she looked at Rachel, who had an amused look on her face.

"That is one mighty stone. Tell me, oh, smart badass girlfriend of mine, what three birds would we be killing by going through with this, whatever_ this_ is?" Rachel queried, sarcasm lacing her voice. It was Quinn's turn to arch her Infamous Fabray Eyebrow. _So __sexy_ Rachel couldn't help but think.

"By doing this as I planned, we'd be showing Finn that our relationship is real, take care of our... earlier urges, and we'd be striking out _'Having sex in school grounds'_ of our Kink List. Simple, yet so rewarding," she waggled her eyebrows. Rachel's eyes went darker, and with a seductive stride, made her way towards Quinn, pushing her body against the former blonde's. She licked the taller girl's earlobe before grasping it between her teeth and tugging lightly. A deep growl ripped its way out from Quinn's chest.

Rachel's hand wandered south of the border, lightly rubbing the girl's hardening cock. Quinn panted steadily, and when Rachel thought Quinn was hard enough, she whispered in her ear, "You're going raw". Quinn's eyes widened at that, and she felt her appendage growing even harder, if that was even possible.

The couple made their way back to where Finn was. Rachel smirked at Quinn, and kissing her lightly on the lips, pushed her towards Finn. Quinn sauntered over to Finn and reached out a hand to pull the blindfold down, uncovering his eyes. He started yelling and pulling and twisting at his bindings, but nothing was heard and the ties didn't came off.

"Listen, here, Finnoncence. This is to show you, once and for all, that Rachel is _mine_, in all senses of the word. But pay close attention to what I'm about to say next, because if you step out of line, I can't begin to describe what will happen to you. What will happen here right now stays between the three of us, you breathe a word out to anyone, and I'll make sure everyone knows how small your dick actually is" His eyes showed anxiety, but they flickered to the left, over Quinn's right shoulder, and that anxiety quickly turned into lust and hunger. His jeans tightened considerably, and, noticing this, Quinn turned towards Rachel to find her already stripped naked spread out on a makeshift blanket made by her clothes.

Her cock twitched in her pants, already pulsing and yearning for attention. She stood up straight, and purposefully walked towards Rachel, lust, hunger, love and desire mixing in her hazel irises. Rachel stood up when Quinn stood right in front of her, slowly rubbing her upper body against Quinn's crotch. Quinn couldn't hold in the moan that resulted from this action.

Rachel wove her hands into Quinn's disheveled pink locks, and tugged her down, hungrily claiming her lips. Quinn kissed back just as fiercely, wrapping her arms around her naked girlfriend and pulling her even closer to her body. Rachel's hands let go of Quinn's hair and trailed them down to the pink-haired girl's shoulders, where she squeezed them tightly, and continued farther down to the hem of the taller girl's shirt, tugging it and Quinn let her take it off of her.

Rachel's nimble fingers desperately unhooked Quinn's red lace bra, pushing it down her arms. Letting it fall down to the floor, she popped the button of her jeans and tugged the zipper down, and in one fast motion, pulled her jeans and boxers down, letting her cock spring free. Her 9 and 1/2 inch appendage was visibly pulsing.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hard dick, roughly tugging on it and twisting the head, jacking her girlfriend off. She knelt down, never stopping her hand motions, and she wrapped her lips around the head and licked it lightly, moaning at the taste of her girl's precum. Quinn had other ideas though; she grabbed a handful of luscious chocolate locks, and pulled Rachel upwards. "Baby, as much as I like it when you suck me off, I really need to be inside you," her eyes showed just how deep that need was.

Rachel understood, and laid back down, with Quinn hovering above her, her lower body cradled between her thighs.

"I love you, Rach. So much." Quinn whispered hoarsely, her lust receding at her proclamation of love. The head of her dick placed between Rachel's pussy lips, ready to thrust and pleasure her girl.

Rachel, although she has heard it countless times before, is still astounded that the girl that used to torture her, slushy her and called her dehumanizing names is now the one to make her heart burst with joy, and her body quake in ecstasy. "I love you, too, Quinn. With all my heart," she voiced right back, looking at her lover through thick lashes. "Take me, Quinn, please."

Not one to deny her girl anything, Quinn slowly pushed her dick inside the tight warmth of her girlfriend. Letting out loud moans of relief, Quinn stopped and let Rachel adjust to her size. Even after all the times they've had sex and made love (there _is _a difference), Rachel always needed a few seconds to adjust to her dick.

Giving Quinn a slight nod to get her started, she suddenly felt herself being rolled over to straddle her girlfriend, the other girl's dick still buried deep inside her sopping wet cunt. "I want you to ride me, Rach" Quinn spoke from under her, rolling her hips slightly to encourage her pint-sized brunette.

Rachel locked eyes with the pink-haired badass, and started rolling her hips. Their rhythm was slow, lazy and deep strokes of Quinn's member inside Rachel's pussy. Having been horny all day, Rachel soon sped up her movements. She started bouncing on Quinn's dick faster, her breasts jiggling with the motion.

"Shit, Rach! You feel so good around me, squeezing me so tightly. Oh, fuck yes!" Quinn moaned when Rachel bent down so her breasts could tempt her girlfriend. She moved her head to the side and caught a dusky, puckered nipple in her mouth. She licked and sucked at the nipple, biting it softly. Rachel groaned, and used one hand to keep the former cheerleader's head in place.

Quinn moved her mouth to the other nipple, paying it the same attention. Rachel's hips took off, the tug in her lower abdomen letting her know she was getting closer and closer to orgasm. Quinn, deciding to help her girlfriend out, bent her knees and planted her feet firmly on the concrete floor, and with the additional leverage, started to push her cock deeper inside Rachel.

"Oh, Q! Yes, harder, please, Q! I need it!" Rachel got out in between bursts of oxygen. Quinn knew that Rachel was close to the edge: that would be the only reason she would be calling her 'Q'... That or when she was flirting/teasing. Otherwise it was Quinn or Rachel's new favorite, 'stud'.

"Oh, God, Rach! I'm gonna cum, baby, I'm so close!" Quinn got whatever strength she had left and pumped her hips even faster than before, making her balls slap against Rachel's ass. The badass felt the all-too-familiar tightening of her balls and knew that she was walking the fine line between pleasure and euphoria.

She sneaked her hand down to Rachel's clit and flicked it rapidly with the tip of her index finger. That was all it took for Rachel to lose it. Her walls collapsed against Quinn's dick, squeezing and choking it, milking her as Quinn came right after her girl.

"QUINN!"

"RACHEL!"

Screaming their orgasms, they laid together, enjoying the sweltering hot feel of skin on skin, Rachel in the strong embrace of her stud. Catching their breaths and lazily making out, neither girl paid attention to a now-unconscious Finn Hudson. The stain on the crotch of his jeans might give away what might've put him in that state.

A few minutes passed, and Rachel and Quinn dressed each other, softly caressing any and all exposed skin. They left the locker room, completely absorbed into one another.

Unbeknownst to them, ten minutes after they left, a ninja-raised cheer leading coach going by the name of Sue Sylvester, walked into her Cheerios locker room, feeling a disturbance in the force. Finding a passed out Finn Hudson tied to a chair didn't seem to faze her, and she left, also leaving the mumbling giant behind. _I'll try to get him out on Monday... Maybe__._ She walked away from the locker room, thinking of a new way she could whip the whiny babies she called her Cheerios into shape…

* * *

><p><strong>First time ever doing this. I do not know how to end things like these.<strong>

**Reviews are always helpful :) Please help me become a better writer!**


	2. Following Through

**Thanks to everyone for their insightful reviews. They made my day. :) I love the fact that you guys are loving this. I got asked that I continue with Rachel's unfinished sext, and this is what my mind spun for me.**

**Again, not mine, never will be, even though I wish it was. Faberry would've been the first couple that got together in Glee.**

**Anyhow, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Following Through<strong>

Quinn drove Rachel home after their little sexcapade in the Cheerios locker room. Even when they just had sex, Rachel was still insatiable. Quinn felt how the small hand (_Why did I ever start calling her ManHands in the first place? Her hands are so tiny and soft_) of her pint-sized siren was lightly placed on her thigh. She smirked; she knew where this was going.

She stopped at a red light, and turned her head to look at the diva. Rachel was looking out the window, her gaze far away from the small town of Lima, Ohio. Quinn took a quick look at the light, and seeing it was still red, she turned back to her girlfriend and really took her in.

Her wavy chocolate locks were neatly brushed, held back by a headband Rachel got out of her locker before they left the school. Her big doe eyes sparkled with a hidden and unique shine that put the sun to shame. Quinn would rather wake up to Rachel's mesmerizing gaze to the warm light of the sun peeking through her curtains. Her nose, although Rachel hated it, thinking it was too big, Quinn found it extremely adorable, especially when she would kiss it while they were making love and Rachel would crinkle it, shooting a beaming, Rachel Berry smile to Quinn afterwards. And those plump lips, Quinn liked them everywhere: on her own, on her jaw, on her neck, on her collarbone, down her stomach, and sucking her cock. _Thank you, non-existent gag-reflex_, Quinn thought, somewhat amused.

An irritatingly loud honk coming from behind them brought Quinn out of her Rachel-thoughts and back to reality. She stepped on the gas; her thoughts on Rachel's beauty had brought to the forefront primal urges that she needed to take care of as in _pronto_.

She felt Rachel's hand go higher on her thigh, and hearing her girlfriend release a small giggle, that sneaky hand grabbed hold of her semi-hard dick and started stroking it through her jeans. Quinn released a pained moan, "Rachel! Wh-why don't w-we wait until I'm n-not… Hmm, fuck… U-u-until I'm not dri-driving at 45 mph… Keep going, Rach, please, don't stop" Quinn's reasoning went out the window when Rachel took off her seat belt and, popping the button of Quinn's jeans out and tugging the zipper down with her teeth, pulled her jeans and boxers as low as she could and got out her stud's hard dick.

The head was red, and from the slit, a little drop of precum caught Rachel's eye. Wrapping her small hand around the base of Quinn's penis, and using her other hand to fondle the former Cheerio's balls, she moved her head down so she was eye-to-slit with Quinn's warm member.

She poked her tongue out and lightly licked the sensitive tip of the dick. Quinn's hips flew at the feeling and Rachel pulled back, "Keep driving, Quinn. The faster we get home, the better it'll be for you." With that said she moved back down and started licking all around Quinn's cock. Lubricating it with her saliva, she started pumping it with her hand, tugging alternately at the taller girl's testicles with her other hand.

She wrapped her lips around the head and sucked, hard. Quinn almost lost control of the car, but managed to keep them in the same lane. She eased off the gas pedal a bit, not wanting a small crash to become a fatality. _God knows, that if anything happened when I was with Rachel, Mr. and Mr. Berry would revive me just so they could kill me themselves if anything happened to their little girl_, the badass girl's thoughts did the job in keeping her focused on getting Rachel home safe and sound.

While Quinn was trying to drive without getting them both killed, Rachel was bobbing up and down as if her life depended on it. If anyone else was looking, they would've thought the singer needed the pink-haired punk's cum to survive. Like a pro Rachel took all of her girlfriend's girth in her mouth and down her throat, so her nose was brushing Quinn's left thigh. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked harder still, tugging roughly at the testicles wrapped in baby-soft skin.

Quinn panted steadily above her, her lips slightly parted and her tongue dashing out to quickly moisten them. She sighed in relief when Rachel's house came into view. A two-story house, with a soundproofed basement and a three-car garage, with a built-on workout room for all three Berry family members, and now Quinn, since she also wanted to stay in shape and keep up in _certain activities_ with a 5'2" sexy-as-fuck brunette. The outside was painted a baby-blue color, with gray finishes. Five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a spacious kitchen, a dining room, a game room, and a living room made up the Berry residence.

Quinn basically had her own room here, since she slept over almost every day (doesn't mean she actually slept in the room). She pulled into the driveway, parked the car and shut off the ignition. With her hands free, she pulled back Rachel's silky hair and started pushing her head down as she thrust her hips up.

Rachel pulled back and smirked. _Oh, sweet baby Jesus, I'm fucked… And I'm gonna enjoy every second of it_ Quinn thought, her dick twitching impatiently. "Let's get upstairs, _Q_", was seductively whispered into her ear, a small lick at the shell following the statement. Her hazel eyes darkened considerably, and she quickly followed the brunette into her home.

The inside was magnificently decorated, but it gave off a cozy and homey feeling. The furniture was tastefully chosen so that everything matched but at the same time stood out from everything else in a room. Rachel's room had a, not surprisingly, gold star with her name craftily stenciled in it. 'Like the door of a dressing room' she had explained the one time Quinn had brought it up. Inside the room, the walls were painted a light lilac color and were decorated with Broadway paraphernalia, several Barbra Streisand posters and even some picture frames of the Glee Club. A king-sized bed with white sheets with gold star pattern stood against one wall, a small bureau held the diva's alarm clock and Quinn's favorite picture: a picture of the two of them kissing sweetly.

In the picture, Rachel's hands were buried deep in a wild pink mane, while Quinn's were pulling Rachel in by the back of her neck. Rachel's head was tilted away from the camera, partly hiding her face behind Quinn's, and, when looked upon closely, a small pink tongue could be seen. Whose was it? Only Quinn and Rachel knew, and they hadn't told a soul.

On a corner of the room, Rachel's desk held her laptop, which was currently shut off. Some distance away, but against the same wall, stood Rachel's elliptical. Quinn sometimes wanted to bow down to it for keeping her girl's gorgeous body so tight and firm, yet soft and yielding. Rachel's en suite was right across from the bed, and the double mirrored doors right beside the bathroom door was Rachel's spacious closet, that was once filled with argyle sweaters and sinfully short skirts.

It still held the sinfully short skirts, and some other clothes that were for Quinn's viewing pleasures alone, but now it also held T-shirts, jeans, cardigans, vests, sweatpants, sweatshirts and hoodies (most of the latter three were Quinn's, but they both agreed that Rachel looked adorable wearing Quinn's somewhat bigger clothes). It also held something quite special to the both of them: Quinn's Letterman jacket. Long after she was kicked out of the Cheerios and sometime after Rachel got her out of her 'I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anything-anymore' phase, Quinn had decided to try out for basketball.

Her past athletic experience gave her the necessary physical requirements for the team (after being a Cheerio, everything else was a piece of cake), and her height gave her an advantage. She made team captain and point guard. In their last season, Quinn had broken the record for 3-pointers made in a single game with an astounding 38 shots, and the record for 3-pointers made in a single season, which earned her the name 'Shotgun' Fabray and a night she'll never forget with her super proud and super horny girlfriend. She shot 198 3-pointers, beating out the last record by more than half. When she got her letterman, she promptly gave it to Rachel.

Back to the matters at hand, quite literally, since Quinn is by now naked, along with Rachel, who with a sultry look in her darkened eyes, beckons Quinn towards her. Before she gets to the bed though, Quinn smirks and the Eyebrow makes an appearance. "Hey, Rach," she queries softly, lazily tracing her fingertips along her cock, "can you get your phone out? Please?" Rachel's confusion paints her face, but still does as Quinn asked of her.

"Open it to the last text message you sent," Rachel's eyes flickered with understanding, now knowing why Quinn wanted her phone. She opens the last text message that was sent from her phone, which they both know it was sent to Quinn while Rachel was supposed to be in her AP Trigonometry class. "I want you to read it, slowly and out loud," Quinn commanded, ceasing any and all movement of her hand.

Rachel cleared her throat and began reading her text, "_You don't know how wet it made me to see you take down Finn like that. And how you acted so possessive of me. Hmmm, I'm dripping wet, Quinn, and all my pussy wants right now is that big, thick, juicy cock of yours. I excused myself to the bathroom, because I couldn't concentrate on what Mrs. Hamilton was saying... All I could think about was your monster dick, pounding into me from behind_" her voice dripped molten sex and it took Quinn a great amount of self-restraint not to spin Rachel around, place her on her hands and knees and impale her cock inside warm wetness.

"_Oh, baby, your dick feels so good inside of me, claiming my pussy in a way only you know how to do it, Q. I'm touching myself right now, as I type this. Three fingers knuckle deep inside myself, stud, and I'm imagining is your warm cock pushing its way into me, rubbing against my walls, and bringing me so much pleasure. My hand is covered in my juices and right now I can imagine you pulling out and kneeling just so you can taste the sweet honey of my wet cunt. Q, I'm so close, I can feel my walls clamping down on my fingers. The only thing that could make this so much better was if you were here with me, with your penis buried up to the hilt inside of me, and when my pussy clamps down, instead of my fingers, it would be your dick and soon afterwards I would feel you cum bursting from your cock and into my pussy. Oh, Q, fuck, Q, I'm so close… OH MY GOD, QUINN!_"

Quinn had started to beat her meat as Rachel read the text with that low husky voice that has Quinn coming in seconds. Rachel, following the example of her lover, had been flicking her clit with a finger, afterwards pushing two fingers inside of herself. Both girls were close to the edge, and they kept masturbating in front of each other, every once in a while reaching out to fondle a breast or play with a nipple. In an unexpected move, Rachel scratched her nails down Quinn's chiseled six-pack. _So hot, I love it when I get the chance to lick those abs._

Rachel's actions pushed Quinn over the edge, her semen shooting out in spurts and landing on Rachel's torso. The feel of Quinn's warm, sticky and milky-white essence on her skin sent Rachel over her own edge, her pussy gripping onto her fingers, wanting to milk them like they would Quinn's dick. The young couple stood still, letting the aftershocks of their orgasms wash through them.

After a few minutes passed, Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her towards her body, wrapping her arms around a small waist and slanting her lips over the diva's soft pair. Their lips slid sensuously over each other, and when Quinn opened her mouth and, poking her tongue out, lightly licked the shorter girl's lower lip, asking for entrance that she got seconds after.

Their tongues met, fighting for dominance until they decided to just let them dance with one another. The feelings evoked by that simple yet intricate dance were so erotic that, pulling away, both girls out of breath, Quinn brought her hands to Rachel's curvy hips and held her in place as she ground her throbbing dick into Rachel's lower abs. Quinn's groan was answered by Rachel's breathy sigh. They moved backwards to Rachel's bed.

"Turn on your hands and knees, Rach." Quinn breathed out, but Rachel had complied before Quinn even finished her command. Her knees and elbows pushing down onto her soft mattress, as she tantalizingly wiggled her ass for Quinn to drool over. Quinn kneeled behind her love, bending down to kiss and lick soft, smooth thighs and round, firm ass cheeks, placing soft yet rough bites all over them. She was rewarded by Rachel's moans of 'Quinn', 'yes', and 'oh, fuck Q' every time she did it.

Her hand made its way to Rachel's entrance, gathering some of her girl's warm juices and going back to her dick, lubing herself up so she wouldn't have any trouble going into Rachel's asshole. She repeated the motion a couple of times, ensuring that her hard member was slick enough and ready for penetration.

"Quinn, please. I need you to fuck me, so bad," Rachel's high-pitched request was soon fulfilled when Quinn lined herself up with Rachel's anus and slowly pushed into her. She wanted to just pound away, but Rachel needed time to adjust to the sudden intrusion in a place that didn't see Quinn's dick often. Special occasions only.

When Rachel nodded to show she could start moving, Quinn gripped the siren's hips and slowly started to thrust back and forth, pulling her dick out until just the tip was inside and slowly pushing back in up to the hilt. Deep, slow strokes that provided enough friction for them to feel pleasure but still not enough to make them quake in euphoric, earth-shattering orgasms. Their skin rubbed and slid, slick with sweat. Quinn bent down so her head hovered over Rachel's delectable neck. Opening her mouth, she blew cool breath on it before flicking her tongue out and licking the her girlfriend's sweat, the salty taste of it mixing with the unique sweetness that permeated Rachel's skin.

Quinn moaned, "Yeah, Rach. I love every time you let me take you from behind. You're always so ready for my cock, like a good little minx. Huh? Tell me just how much you love my cock, you little slut." Quinn only talked dirty when she really wanted Rachel to let go and lose control in bed. And Rachel loved every word that Quinn uttered when the former blonde got like this.

She whimpered. "Oh, Q. Yes, I'm a little slut for your cock. I think about it every waking second; during Glee practice, I imagine you just walk over to where I am, push me roughly against the piano and take me right there in front of everyone. You're always so dominating and possessive of me and it makes me so hot that only one look from you, and I need to disappear to the bathroom to rub myself to thoughts of you and your dick, in my mouth, in my pussy, in my ass, making me feel good. Sometimes, I think of just kneeling in front of you and taking your balls into my mouth while you jack yourself off above me. I'm a dirty girl for your cock, Quinn. I'm a wanton whore for your cum painting my insides, and I love to feel it every time we fuck or when we make love. But right now, I need you to be rough with me Quinn. _Please_." Rachel answered her lover.

Quinn was gone, "Rough, baby? Do you want me to pound into your asshole with my meat, huh, superstar? I can do that. Hold on tight, babe. I'm gonna fuck your brains out." And Quinn took off like a jackhammer on speed. Her balls slapped against Rachel's pussy, more specifically her clit, sending delicious ripples and waves of pleasure through Rachel's body.

Before she knew it, she was coming onto Quinn's dick, while Quinn held her own orgasm at bay, wanting Rachel to get off a third time before she lost her shit and exploded inside her girlfriend. Rachel's moans and whimpers got louder as Quinn kept pushing her cock through the fluttering and tightening walls that choked her dick. Uncharacteristically, Quinn raised her hand and brought it down on Rachel's right cheek, making a resounding and satisfactory _SMACK!_

"Yes, Q. Smack me, baby. I've been a bad girl, Q, punish me" Rachel's keening wail spurred Quinn's hips, and they started moving even faster than before. Quinn smacked her ass a couple of more times, marking the unblemished flesh with red, stinging handprints. Quinn started moving Rachel's hips into her own as well as pushing even farther into the pint-sized singer. They were both sweating buckets; big, fat drops clinging to their skins, matting their hair to their foreheads and necks and, in Quinn's case, stinging her eyes.

"Rach, babe, I'm close. I'm gonna cum inside of your ass, and you're gonna take it like a good little slut." Quinn gripped her hips hard, helping them rock to a fast-paced and erotic tempo. Soon, the both of them were screaming their orgasms in ecstasy.

"_Oh, God, QUINN!"_

"_RACH, oh, fuck yes!"_

Quinn lazily pulled out her wet and flaccid cock from Rachel's still convulsing pussy, and paid morbid attention to how their mixed cum. Against her will, her dick slowly sprung back to life, and Rachel having felt that deliciously think meat rising again, lightly brushing against her ass, turned around onto her back and, catching Quinn's undivided attention, slowly, teasingly, brought her hands up to lightly knead and rub her own breasts.

Quinn's hazel stare nailed itself to Rachel's full and perky breasts, not missing any movement from the brunette's hands. One tiny hand ghosted over her sternum and brushed over firm abs, her stomach muscles rippling under her touch, and further down to tease a completely bare pussy. Quinn's eye, as Rachel had predicted, had followed this hand all the way down to no-man's land. In an unprecedented action, Quinn looked back up and locked her gaze on Rachel's chocolate irises. Rachel saw her lover's soul, left completely bare inside golden eyes. _"You're gorgeous, Rach._ I know I say it time and again, but there's just no other word to completely define just how celestial you are. You're an angel sent from above, _my_ angel. I love you so much, Rach. There's nothing in this life that could be any better than to love and be loved by you," Quinn's declaration was followed by the sweetest of kisses.

No tongues, no lip-tugging, no nipping. Just the meeting of lips on lips, sliding softly over one another. Quinn pulled away and nuzzled her angel's cheek with her nose, earning her a giggle, then turning her head and brushing her nose softly over the brunette's in an Eskimo kiss. Quinn opened up her eyes once more, and started pushing herself downwards, leaving kisses in her wake.

Rachel's body felt on fire, a flame that was burning ever brighter with every soft kiss that Quinn placed on it. A kiss on her neck, then down to her collarbone, followed by a kiss to her nipple that was then licked and suckled greedily. Rachel brought her hands to tousle her stud's cotton candy hair. The badass locked eyes with Rachel once more as she placed her lips right over the singer's heart, down to her abs which she licked. Quinn liked this done to her, so she wondered if Rachel might like it too. A breathy sigh and a 'Quinn' told her all she needed to know; Rachel also liked having her abs licked.

The pale ex Cheerio lightly shouldered Rachel's smooth thighs apart, kissing one then the other before bringing her head closer to Rachel's beautifully bare pussy. She took a deep breath, her nostrils fluttering at the mouth-watering smell that filled and intoxicated her brain. _Now, if I could just bottle this scent and get high on it whenever Rachel's not with me_, Quinn mentally chuckled at the idea. Moving her arms so they were under tan thighs, she brought her hands up to the location of Rachel's wet, warm, and indescribably delicious desire.

Using her fingers she spread the girl's lower lips and breathed in once more. Releasing a shaky breath over her superstar's over sensitized clit, she heard a faint whimper of pleasure and decided to get on with her plan. She tentatively brought her mouth closer to the luscious pussy and, knowing she had Rachel's eyes on her, connected stares with the eyes looking down at her. Flicking her tongue out over the overflowing pussy, she groaned at the ambrosial taste of her girlfriend and Rachel moaned at having her girlfriend eating her out like a dessert.

Quinn licked everywhere in Rachel's pussy, hungrily lapping up and drinking her diva's juices. She alternately ate her girlfriend out and flicked her clit with her tongue. Continuing her feast, Quinn brought two fingers to Rachel's bundle of nerves and started rubbing it furiously. The overstimulation of her girlfriend's firm muscle licking her juices and her long digits flicking her nub sent a wailing Rachel over the edge. Quinn kept her mouth on her 5'2" siren's opening, eagerly receiving all of her girlfriend's nectar. Licking her dry, she moved back up to be face to face with Rachel, who immediately crashed their lips together.

Moaning at the taste of herself all over her stud's mouth, Rachel moved her hand towards Quinn's hard appendage only to be stopped by a gentle hand gripping her wrist. "You can take care of it some other time, supernova, but right now, this is about you. I can get rid of this later, but in this very moment, I just want to cuddle with you on the bed. Baby girl, please give me that one luxury," she took a quick glance at the clock. 12:46 a.m. was displayed in bright red LED lights. She looked back at her adorable angel, "Tomorrow, or later today, I guess... In a later moment, we can get back to banging each other's brains out. But right now, I just wanna hold you close to me, and not let you go unless it's absolutely necessary that I do so. Please, Rach?" While she was saying this, she imagined Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester getting hot and heavy. It took all of two seconds for her dick to go flat. _I guess any sex-related picture with Coach Sylvester in it, or any image of her really, can make me flat line it as soon as the thought is in my head_.

Laying down on the bed, with a softly snoring Rachel Berry in the circle of her arms, head tucked under her chin, Quinn felt that her life really couldn't get any better than what it was. Well, Finn getting a fucking clue and leaving them alone would be a plus… And looking to the future, life could get better: their relationship getting stronger; moving to NYC together; having their own place; Rachel making it big on Broadway; Quinn becoming a successful writer; Quinn proposing, and later getting married and having kids.

_Yeah, life could definitely get so much better._ She kissed wavy dark locks, before snuggling down on the mattress and surrendering herself to the calling of Hypnos and Morpheus.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who might not know much about Greek Mythology:<strong>

**Hypnos is the god of sleep  
>Morpheus is one of Hypnos' children and the god of dreams<strong>

**Again, review. I love some good criticism =D**


End file.
